Down To Earth (TATA)
"Down to Earth" is the fourth episode of the first season of Time And Time Again and the fourth episode overall. Synopsis After being thrown back in time Afghanite meets a strange gem. Story Strawberries. That was the first thought that entered Afghanite’s head as her eyes fluttered open. Strawberries, delicious and pure. The air was crisp and cold and the field was empty. Much unlike how Afghanite remembered the place, no weapons nor gems lay on the battlefield. She felt a sharp poke to her gut, a sword to be exact. It hadn’t stabbed her yet but it was about to. Afghanite sat up glancing at the smirking gem above her. Her skin was a pink, like a watermelon. Her long flowing hair was blotched pink and green much like a mix of cotton candy. “W-what’s going on?” “Move and I stab.” The gem commanded. Afghanite sat still “Who are you?” She asked. The gem snarled, “That doesn’t matter, what matters is you, you’re from Homeworld.” “So…?” Afghanite asked, she was only more confused. “You can’t just attack the Earth!” The gem cried. “What are you talking about?” Afghanite asked with the strange gems distraction she took the moment to make it onto her feet. “We’re not fighting.” “What is this a joke?” The gem before her asked before being tripped and falling back on the ground, “This is all out war! My friends and comrades have died at your lieges hands! YOU WILL PAY.” “But I didn’t do anything!” Cried Afghanite, “I don’t know what’s going on!” “Quit lying, I saw what you did for Homeworld - you, you and your friends.” Afghanite trembled as the furious gem raised her sword, with each second the sword got closer and closer. If she was poofed, she’d be a goner and could never save her friends. Things certainly weren’t looking good for her right now. “Anyolite!” The sword dropped and the gem hovering above Afghanite stood, so Anyolite was her name. “Yes Mother Quartz?” Afghanite looked up and identified the gem who had spoken who had spared her life for but a few minutes. Rose Quartz the lead of the rebellion and beside her, a terrifying renegade Pearl. “Let me handle her.” And with that the leader flicked her hand and Anyolite was off. The Gem tapped her Pearl telling her to stand still before she began to approach Afghanite. She imagined epic battle music as the gem approached her. A theme with beautiful strings and piano growing sharper and more aggressive with each step taken by the gem. Afghanite always had a penchant for music, she imagined her and her friends musical themes sometimes. This gems was unlike any others, it was light hearted and sweet but still had intensity. The gem reached out a hand upon reaching Afghanite and pulled her onto her feet. “A time breaker.” She replied slowly. “A powerful gem you are.” The Gem’s voice was sweet but deadly. “Who are you?” Afghanite opened her mouth to speak before being cut off by the gem before her, “An Afghanite.” “W-what’s happening?” The Gem laughed, “Oh you don’t know? Of the horrible things you did to my lieges friends and family?” She laughed again, “Even better.” Afghanite only froze in terror, “They want you dead, all of them. They never forgot what happened, I wondered why you would step on our terrain again, you surely knew you’d be killed.” “W-what did I do?” “The three of you, horrible things. I will not say, but I won’t let them kill you either.” Rose’s hand touched Afghanite’s chin and lifted her face, “Sparing you may think but no, I will make you live with the guilt, the guilt that you and your trio did something and you don’t know what it is. So because of this, you don’t know how to make up for it or apologize, you can’t fix this. You’ll be forever burdened.” Rose released her face, “Oh and if I see your friends here, they’re dead.” The gem then strode off back to her Pearl, the music was less intense now but more eerie, the leader whispered something in the pearls ear. Likely relating to killing anyone from Homeworld’s side who steps on their terrain. All Afghanite could do was run, she didn’t remember much about the rebels terrain, how far it stretched and why, she just ran. Eventually she was on land that looked the same only the gems there weren’t staring at her and raising their weapons toward her. “Afghanite!” Afghanite spun around to see a gem, it was Cuprite. She looked different her top and skirt had a large white diamond on it, she even wore a diamond hair tie. “White Diamond wishes to speak with you.” Afghanite felt her body tighten before nodding her head, she would do anything for her friends. “Good, she’s in there.” Cuprite gestured towards a large white tent, “Good luck, I can only imagine she wants to see you for good things after our amazing act against the rebels.” There it was again, another gem bringing up the action done against the rebels. Afghanite couldn’t remember it at all despite all of the time it had been mentioned and hinted at. All of her memories of this time had disappeared, what she remembered was the future and her friends. So as Afghanite stepped into White Diamond’s holy tent, she knew what she must do. Features Characters Afghanite Anyolite Rose Quartz Pearl (mentioned) Cuprite